Shameless
by Silently-jealous
Summary: Edgex Zaki - Edge wants to find out whats wrong with Zaki. cursing and so forth


Title: Sin Ti  
  
Author: Silently Jealous  
  
Pairing: Edge x Zaki  
  
Warnings: Nothing I guess some cursing ok maybe a lot of cursing.  
  
Author notes: This is a three part story.  
  
Today was gonna be a good day. It started out really good with my baby and all. I woke up next to the sexist woman ever and she's all mine. Now for some reason she didn't seem to be feeling ok and was really quiet. Normally she would be at me to go and take my papers in for this school she found for me but today she didn't do that. Zaki just made herself some coffee and left for work.  
  
I figured that maybe she was having one of those girl moments and I left it at that. So after I rolled out of bed and got dressed I had decided to make her feel better. I'm not the romantic type so I thought to surprise her by doing something nice for her, not that I knew exactly what I was going to do.  
  
I spent the day looking for something but I found nothing that would catch her attention. So I decided to surprise her at work. Zaki worked for this shit hole coffee bar thing. I never really been there but I knew that those weirdo's who like to drink coffee and talk about pointless shit hung out there.  
  
When I got to the place I instantly spotted my woman. Her dark red hair stood out against the dim background of the area. She was dressed in and pair of black jeans and matching top. It was a change from her usually leather garb but my woman looked good in anything she wore.  
  
She was leaning on the counter watching some guy talk about how his life sucked and how pointless it was. I had the violent urge to shout out that if his life sucked so bad to just go kill himself and save us the trouble of listening to him but I didn't. Two brownie points for me.  
  
Zaki didn't even notice me as I came in. I saw the girl behind the counter nudge her to point me out. Zaki's calm and somewhat lost expression changed when she saw me. Normally she would crack a smile but today she didn't. Today she saw me and for a minute there I could have sworn she jumped out her skin. She must really be feeling crappy today.  
  
"What re you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing thought I'd come and say hi."  
  
"Oh well look I gotta get back to work it's busy."  
  
"Hold up, I came here to see if you wanna got to lunch or something."  
  
"I can't I have customers waiting."  
  
"Zaki I think all three people will live if you let me take you to lunch." She sighed and gave me this look like I was being a pest. "Okay how about I came back and we go out for dinner or something. I can walk you home."  
  
"Yeah fine look I'm closing tonight so I'll just see you later." She said, grabbed the tray and walked away.  
  
There was no bye no hug no nothing. I mean I know we're not high on public affection but there should have been something. Shoving my hands in my pockets I left. Maybe I did something to annoy her? Not that I would know but every other time I pissed her off or did something she thinks is totally retarded she tells me. She is never just silent and pushed me away. I don't like this.  
  
Walking through the street I ended up looking for something I could do to cheer my woman up. Being that I know just about nothing about shopping for girls I went to the only person I could think of.  
  
At the garage I found just who I was looking for. A pair of dirty ole' motorcycle boots attached to some of the scrawniest legs imaginable told me Akira was there.  
  
Grabbing a hold of her legs I pulled her out from under the car.  
  
"What the Hell!?"  
  
"'Kira, you're Zaki's best friend or something, right? Do you know what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Edge?" she squeaked.  
  
"Akira."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming to see you, what's it look like."  
  
"Oh look I'm really busy."  
  
What is with people today? "Yeah okay whatever. Do you know what's wrong with Zaki? Is she on the rag or something?"  
  
"I don't know Edge why don't you go an ask her, look I gotta finish this we'll talk some other time." She said sliding back under the car.  
  
With that I left there too. Akira must be pissed at me or on the rag too. Just my luck all that the woman I know, are bleeding and cranky as hell today.  
  
I ended up back outside Zaki's job waiting for her to get off. Not to be too obvious or in the way I waited across the street for her. I could see her through the window. I think she knew I was there but she never looked my way. Not once did I see her take notice that I was sitting on the car parked across the street for hours.  
  
My watch read 10 pm when the last customer decided to take his sorry ass home. I was thankful when I saw her lock up the store. My legs had gone numb, my ass hurt something fierce from sitting on the same car for 7 hours and I had to go to the bathroom.  
  
I thought she would be looking for me by this time but she didn't even glance to her sides to see if I was there or not. She just locked up and kept walking home. Running up behind her I tried to surprise her. What was intended as a nice surprise, ended up with my nearly losing my valuables. Not only did she elbow me in the face but she grabbed me and nearly ripped them off my body.  
  
"ZAKI! It's me Edge Let GO!"  
  
She instantly let go and began to apologize profusely. Needless to say that was the end of conversation for the rest of the way home.  
  
The walk home was quiet and unnerving. I have been too thrilled with silence. I tried several times to start a conversation. "How was work? Are you feeling okay? How are your grandparents?" I even went as far as to talk about my own family. And I never talk about them, if I can help it. Nothing seemed to work. She just told me she was tired and just wanted to go to bed.  
  
At home was no better, Zaki showered and went strength to bed. I tried to cuddle up to her a bit; I heard woman like that kind of stuff when they feel like shit. But just my luck I'm with the only woman in the world that doesn't like it. As soon as I tried to touch her and get close, she moved to the far side of the bed. If she'd have gotten any closer to the end she'd be sleeping on the floor.  
  
The next morning I didn't even see her. She was gone before I woke up. I was really beginning to think I'd done something wrong. It was like she was avoiding me.  
  
I may not be the smartest man out there but I know my woman and something was bothering her. Thinking about what could be wrong or more so what the fuck I did that pissed her off, basically occupied my entire day.  
  
Even at school as the teacher tried to tell us about .actually I don't know what he was talking about since I wasn't paying him any attention. I do know that I drew a picture of Zaki on my class note; which consisted of the date nothing more.  
  
The only thing that snapped me out of my thoughts was when this little shit of a classmate decided that he was gonna fuck with me. Now I have been in this school or about a year now and I basically stay to myself. Everyone here is scary and that's saying something coming from me. The ones that are not just plain fucking weird are preppy little shit-bags whose parents pay to keep them in school and out of the house. They all dress alike and think they are just too cool for words.  
  
Now this one retard decides to snatch my notebook and ridicule my drawing. Now there is one thing I don't stand for.okay two. One don't touch my shit and two don't make fun of me.  
  
All I can say about that was the poor soul gave me an outlet for my pent up frustration and they are probably still trying to peel his sorry ass off the pavement. After I was done with him I left he school and headed home with a new idea in mind. That and getting caught was not on my list of things to do today.  
  
Stopping by the grocery store I had to suffer though another ordeal. I was actually being followed around the store.  
  
"What" I screamed at the little man hiding behind the large pile of oranges. "I know you're following me little man. What'd ya want?"  
  
"You buy something or get out. I don't want no problems."  
  
"Funny how that just about what you gonna get." I laughed. 'If I laugh I won't hurt him.' "Get out of my face old man; I'll buy something when I'm damned good and ready. So shoo, go away, go find some young girl to lust after."  
  
"You'll leave my store now."  
  
"And you'll kiss my happy high yellow ass."  
  
"I'm calling the cops."  
  
"Who gives a flying rat's ass! Knock yourself out on and tell them to bring doughnuts." I said walking away from him. 'Two more points for me!'  
  
******  
  
I tried several types of things t cheer up my woman. First I tried making her a romantic dinner with the right romantic setting. Candles, flowers and all that romantic stuff girls like. That proved to be an utter disaster. Let's just say me and the kitchen aren't friends. On a good note I didn't give her food poisoning.  
  
Though that didn't seem to do anything. She didn't even heckle me about nearly burning sown the house or the second degree burn on my fingers to the fact that it'll take three weeks for my eyebrows to grow back completely.  
  
She just did as she's done the last time; told me she was tire and went to bed. Comet o think about it she's been doing that a lot lately.  
  
Like the last time when I attempted to surprise her with a very creative, I love you lets have wild passionate sex. Everything was in place, the candles. The rose petal, the scented candles she like and the dimmed lights to give that warm sexy feeling. I went as far as to go and get really expensive chocolate and pocket breaking wine; which tasted like spoiled fruit if you ask me; and of course the topper of it all, me. That night Zaki locked herself up in the bathroom for four hours.  
  
I'd fallen asleep while she was in there. By the time I got up, thankfully she wasn't still in the bathroom. I had to pee something fierce but she wasn't in the house either.  
  
That was it for me. I'd tried everything I could think of and she was avoiding me. Now I'm sure of it. Maybe I was going about this entirely wrong. I thought as I cleaned u the mess of unused petals on the floor. Maybe it wasn't me who'd done something wrong. Maybe it's not my fault at all.  
  
The more I thought about it the clearer the picture became. Zaki was avoiding me like I had a bad case of the clap. She doesn't let me get close to her and doesn't ant me to touch her. She works late hours now and leaves before I can even think about getting up. And she doesn't even start work until about 10 but by seven when I get up for work she's gone and that coffee place she works for closes at about 11 and she'd doesn't get home until well past 1 or two. No explanation, no nothing. The first time she got home at that time I went looking for her. I though maybe she'd gotten into a fight or gotten in some real shit. I know hat her being a leader and shit sometimes makes her a target. Hell last time we let our leader out on his like that, he lost his right eye. And I couldn't let something like that happen to my woman. Not while I breathe that is.  
  
But she walked in the house like nothing and went straight to the bed. I asked her where'd she'd been and she just said she was too tired and was going to bed. She barely talks to me now other than to say she's too tired and is going to bed.  
  
Once again I had woken up to and empty bed, not that it had been occupied when I had went to sleep but neither-the-less. That night I made it a point to be awake when she got home. We needed to talk and come hell or high- water she was going to talk to me. I wasn't gonna go for that I'm tired bullshit either.  
  
Zaki walked through the door at about 2am looking like something the cat coughed up. She walked right pass me. I don't think she even noticed I was sitting on the couch. Now it wouldn't have been such a big deal if we didn't live about 10 minutes from the café; 20 if you're about 90 yrs. Old with a broken hip. If I really wanted too I could spit into the place from my window.  
  
"You're home late," I stated "again."  
  
"Busy night."  
  
"Ahhh..look we gotta talk." I was trying to do this the mature way.  
  
"Not now I'm tired and I need to go to bed." Maturity level dropping and counting  
  
"That's nice but we Need to talk.".  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"No Now, I'm tired of waiting for tomorrow.  
  
"Edge I just want to go to bed."  
  
"Well that's all nice and stuff but we need to talk and I could care less how tired you are. I said cutting her off at the door to what used to be OUR bedroom.  
  
"Edge!" she said trying to sounds stern but ended up sounding kinda like a whiny child.  
  
"Don't edge me, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I'm just tired."  
  
"Bull shit! Don't lie to me "  
  
"Look I don't have the energy for this and I don't; have to explain my self to you."  
  
Hello folk just a small announcement. I would like to say that Eiji Yamda's maturity has now left the building. Thank you.  
  
Did she just tell me she don't have to explain? "Like hell you don't!"  
  
"I'm going to bed. Zaki said attempting to move me out of the way. Sorry not happening.  
  
"No. You're. Not. What the fuck you gonna do is tell me just what the fuck is wrong with you and why the fuck you been avoiding me. "  
  
Zaki let out a long and exaggerated sigh and sulked to the sofa. Which she threw herself on, grabbed on of the cushions, clutching it to her chest.  
  
"So? " I asked and my response was a sigh that I know says I don't want to be here. I should know I use that exact sigh every time I go to see my family. "So what the hell is wrong wit you? You been acting real funny lately."  
  
"Zaki still didn't say anything.  
  
"Well I know it's not that you bleeding 'cuz no one bleeds for that long."  
  
"That's just nasty."  
  
"Well then what is it? What's his name?  
  
"Edge what are you talking about? What's whose name?"  
  
"Don't play fucking stupid with me. I don't need this shit Zaki! What's his fucking name? I want to know this assholes name. "  
  
I didn't quite notice yet that I had gone from annoyed to raging lunatic too quickly. "I can't fucking believe this shit. How you gonna do this to me? How you gonna do some shit like this to me? I fucking trusted your ass."  
  
******  
  
Am I in the right house? I thought as I looked around. This can't be right. I know I'm not sitting here while he screams at me. Not that I really know what he's talking about. "Yeah like that's anything new." My subconscious mind screamed. Shut up. I scolded it before turning my attention back to the psycho who was now pacing the floor waving his arms around like he's trying to fly away.  
  
"Who is this he that you're talking about?" I asked and I think he stopped breathing for a minute or all the blood rushed to his head and it's about to explode, either way I really didn't want to be there.  
  
I shall continue this soon 


End file.
